


The Unfound Boy

by Eternal_Fandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fandoms/pseuds/Eternal_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi was 10 when he met a dirt covered boy on the streets of his hometown. He ended up trying a cigarette with him, despite not even knowing the boy's name. He spent the night there in the rain, shocked to find the boy was gone in the morning. Little did he know, the cigarettes left behind would be the very thing keeping him alive for the next few years as he tried so desperately to find the boy again.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfound Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh,,, this is my first contribution to Haikyuu's fandom,,, iwaoi !!!  
> Anyways, the idea of this was brought up by a friend of mine,,, and I decided to make it a fanfiction,,, I hope you guys like it !! Sorry for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors that I missed,,, ehehe  
> I promise the story probably isn't as bad as the summary ahah,, and there'll be more chapters later on !!

Iwaizumi felt his tears streaming down his face as he ran. It was dark and cold at night, but he didn't care. His parents were getting worse and worse every day, and no matter how hard he tried to avoid them, he was always sucked into their arguments. So today he had finally snapped, packed some clothes in his school backpack, and left when they weren't looking.  
He was heading for his friend's house, one that he had known ever since they were young. He went over there almost every day after school, and stayed until it was late at night. He always had to go back home though.  
He knew those parents hated him for some reason. They probably thought he'd be a bad influence to their kid at some point after growing up, since Iwaizumi constantly had on his annoyed look.  
But even when he knocked on his friend's door in the middle of the night, he honestly never expected the look he was given.  
"What are you doing here at a time like now?" The man asked.  
"I... I need a place to stay... Just for tonight-"  
Iwaizumi looked behind the man, searching for his friend who was not there. Obviously he would have been asleep by now, especially since it was a weekday.  
The man frowned at him, clenching his fists.  
"You think I'm going to let you in here? It's bad enough when Matsukawa brings you here after school. You're ruining my son and I will not accept that. So, find a different place to go. You're not welcome here."  
The door was slammed in his face, and he was left there, blinking in shock for a while. He knew that Matsukawa's dad was a total dick, but not this much. He turned away from the door angrily and stormed off, just as dark clouds began forming in the sky.  
Iwaizumi had no idea where to go. He had no where to go.  
So he kept walking. He kept walking away from his neighborhood, even as rain began to fall. Even when the thunder roared in the sky and the rain felt cold and painful against his skin.  
Eventually he arrived at a small town that he had been in a few times before with his mom. He didn't know where anything was at besides the store so he went there.  
He read the bright letters of the store's name and the open sign and decided to go inside for a minute. The rain had never let up since he had left his friend's house.  
It wasn't much warmer inside but at least it wasn't raining.  
The cashier welcomed him and he said hello back but avoided her eyes. He figured he'd be kicked out of the store if he stayed too long, since he couldn't buy anything. But going out in the rain didn't sound fun, so he tried to stay out of her sight, as if she would forget about him.  
Soon enough though, the girl found her way back to where he was, staring at a bag of chips. He wasn't about to steal them, considering the fact that he'd just get in more trouble anyways, although he was hungry.  
"Um... Can I help you something?" She asked shyly.  
Iwaizumi shook his head quickly, muttering that it was fine.  
"Well... Uh... You've been here for a while now and you haven't left this spot... Do you want those chips?"  
Iwaizumi repeated his last moves again, before looking at the floor. "I'll go now-"  
The girl didn't question him anymore as he quickly made his way out of the store. The rain wasn't as bad as it was earlier, but he wanted to find a dry place to stay.  
So he walked around the corner of the building and into the alleyway next to it. It was dark but the roof of the apartment building next to the store blocked the rain out, so he stopped about halfway and slid to the ground. He brought his legs up to his chest, suddenly finding himself shivering. He buried his face into his knees and wrapped his arms around himself.  
He felt terrible. He felt like crying again. He felt like sitting there and never getting back up. He felt too many things but all he wanted to feel was the burning coldness that crawled on his skin. Maybe it would lull him into another nightmare filled sleep.  
However, he heard small footsteps approaching him, and looked up, figuring he'd see the girl again.  
Instead, there was another boy standing there, leaning over him a little. He was rather skinny looking and appeared to be taller than Iwaizumi, even though he was still sitting.  
"Hello!" The boy flashed a bright smile down at him.  
"Hi-? Who-?" He tried to ask.  
"Nice to meet you!" The boy said, straightening up. "What's your name-?"  
"I'm Iwaizumi-" He replied. "Who-?"  
"Mind if I sit next to you, Iwa-chan?" The boy asked, interrupting his question again.  
Iwaizumi frowned at the name but shrugged anyways. He figured being alone wasn't much better than having someone else be with him out here, even if he had no idea who this person was. The boy seemed to be around the same age.  
The kid plopped next to him and Iwaizumi got a better look at his face. It was dirty and he looked tired.  
"So, what are you doing out here?" He was asked.  
He questioned whether he should bother telling the stranger or not, eventually sighing. "I'm running away, I think."  
The boy looked at him, laughing a little. "Didn't make it very far, did you?"  
Iwaizumi shook his head slowly before asking him the same.  
He got a shrug as a response. "Don't really have any where to go, so I stay here a lot."  
"What about your parents? What's wrong with them?" Iwaizumi asked.  
He shrugged again. "I think my dad is dead and my mom is probably headed that way, too."  
Iwaizumi frowned at the ground. His parents were alive, but sometimes he wished that they weren't.  
They sat in silence for a bit, listening to the sounds of the rain hitting the roofs above them, until the boy reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little box thing and opened it.  
He turned to face Iwaizumi a little bit and offered him a cigarette, holding it out to him with a smile.  
"N-No-" Iwaizumi backed up a little. "You know how bad those are for you? My school says that they take away eleven minutes of your life with every one!"  
The boy leaned back and put it into his mouth, to which Iwaizumi frowned angrily.  
"It's not even lit...yet."  
"You shouldn't smoke. My dad does it and he coughs really badly and has trouble breathing sometimes." Iwaizumi said.  
The boy didn't really pay attention to him as he pulled out a box of matches from the same pocket. He took one out and struck it on the box, watching the small flame erupt and slowly start to die out. Then he placed it under the cigarette, letting it burn.  
They sat there like that for a while, with the boy smoking occasionally and Iwaizumi drifting off a little. The boy grew bored of smoking though and he kept it out of his mouth.  
"You said you go to school?" He asked.  
Iwaizumi jumped up a little, since he was falling asleep and the words startled him. "Y-Yeah." He replied.  
"Where? What's it like?"  
Iwaizumi stretched his arms out in front of him and yawned. "It's just like any other school. It's called Aobajosai though. I'm in the volleyball team."  
The boy lifted up his hand, looking at the cigarette in a way that made Iwaizumi think he was admiring it. "Yeah? I've heard about them."  
"Yeah, they're pretty cool, and it's fun. But it's a lot of hard work." Iwaizumi replied. "Do you not go to school?"  
The boy simply shrugged.  
It annoyed Iwaizumi that he wasn't answering any of his questions, so he turned a little bit and close his eyes. But soon he felt the boy's hands on his shoulder, shaking him.  
"What?" Iwaizumi grumbled.  
Once again, the boy held out his cigarette. It was basically almost gone by now, but still useable. "C'mon, have the last part, Iwa-chan!"  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, mostly at the nickname, but also at the idea of smoking. "If I do it, will you let me sleep?"  
The boy nodded, his fluffy looking brown hair bouncing around, despite the fact that it was dirty.  
So Iwaizumi grabbed the cigarette but was hesitant to do anything after that. The boy waited patiently for his next move, but soon grew bored of the blank stare Iwaizumi gave it. So he grabbed it from his hand, and moved it to his lips.  
"Here, you do it like this."  
Iwaizumi eventually copied the boy, coughing as the smoke entered his body. The boy laughed a little at him, but stopped and apologized when Iwaizumi glared at him.  
"That's not so bad, is it?" The boy asked.  
Iwaizumi frowned. "I don't know. It's still bad for you."  
"What isn't?" The boy said, shrugging. "You still liked it."  
Iwaizumi slid down a little more and turned onto his side, facing away from the boy. "Let me sleep."  
"Sure, Iwa-chan. Good night!"  
The boy was a bit loud for Iwaizumi's liking, but he didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe he'd figure out more about him in the morning. "Good night."

 

Morning came too quickly, and Iwaizumi's head hurt from the brightness after he opened his eyes. He eventually rolled over, confused to not see the boy there.  
He pushed himself up and looked around the alleyway. People were walking past the entrances on the sides, and he heard cars going by and someone's television that was too loud.  
He didn't see the boy though.  
Standing up, he didn't move. He looked around once again, honestly hoping that he wasn't alone. He looked at the ground next to him, and his confused look went away.  
Laying where the boy should have been was the pack of cigarettes and the box of matches. So Iwaizumi smiled, since he knew he wasn't crazy and that the boy was actually real.  
He picked up the stuff, looking at them in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to live on the streets, but he didn't want to leave, in case the boy came back. At least he wouldn't be alone then.  
But he couldn't stay there. He knew he would eventually have to go back home. It was a school day anyways and he hated missing volleyball practice.  
So he left the cigarettes and the box of matches there. He expected to forget about the boy that way, since the only proof of his existence were those things. Iwaizumi wanted to forget about him, since he figured that they would never speak again. He figured that the boy wouldn't be in his thoughts for the next eight years, questioning where he went and why he disappeared. He figured he'd never think about meeting the boy again, or actively try to find him. He didn't even know the boy's name.

But he was wrong. Very wrong.


End file.
